


Besos

by as_a_cloud



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble Sequence, F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/as_a_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Besos robados, besos salvajes, besos con amor... Algunos son más especiales que otros hasta que llega el definitivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olgap_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/gifts).



> Sin betear, lo siento. =( La tecnología y el tiempo me han jugado en contra, así que cualquier error demasiado evidente, díganmelo pls. También lamento el título y el resumen TAN básicos, er, y ahí sí sin excusa...
> 
> ¿Pero vieron a [Changmin bailar Oppa, Oppa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAD7Ktlsh7Y) y que [Yunho se ganó una mención muy honrosa en el ejército](https://tvxqexpress.com/2016/05/10/headlineshighlights-160510-news-about-yunhos-special-class-soldier-achievement-on-naver-main-and-more/)? ;; Ya quisiera que fuera 2018.

J.

Su primer beso fue robado por Jaejoong, ¿pero cuenta como tal?, se preguntaría.

Él estaba dormido y fue un hurto en todas sus letras y en sus dos sílabas, algo de lo que nunca se hubiera enterado sino fuera porque otro de los miembros de DBSK decidió contárselo, ya que lo veía gracioso. En su momento encontró el hecho mortificante, y dejó de hablarle por días enteros si no estaba obligado, ignorando cada uno de los intentos de Jaejoong de hacer las paces.

—Es que te veías tan, tan _lindo_ , Changminie.

Changmin estaba seguro que su resoplido atravesó fronteras, causó ciclones y fue el incentivo definitivo que necesitó Jaejoong para cocinarle sus platillos favoritos por una semana completa. Secretamente, no dejó ir el asunto hasta que un “Hyung” entre dientes y un mohín fue en su dirección de parte del mayor de todos, y asintiendo solemnemente, dijo:

“Disculpas aceptadas”.

 

P.

Su primer beso, propiamente dicho, fue con una chica con largo cabello castaño y ojos adormilados. Llovía y el paraguas hacía un trabajo muy pobre al cubrirlos. Ella era amiga de una de sus hermanas, un poco menor y siempre hablaba sobre grandes sueños, colores brillantes y viajar al espacio.

No fue planeado.

Fue mágico, un simple contacto de labios que duró varios segundos, una risa femenina fluyendo como seda, y el olor y el sonido agradable de las gotas de lluvia cayendo a su alrededor.

 

V.

El peso de la fama, ver cómo otros idols sufrían si es que sus relaciones eran descubiertas y su propio deseo de privacidad, hicieron imposible que concretara una relación dentro de las paredes de SM hasta Victoria. Conocida de años, comportamiento y belleza impecables, ¿cómo decir que no?

Sus besos eran suaves, su cabello sedoso y sus uñas en su espalda hacían la presión justa. Sus citas secretas siempre eran entretenidas y contaban con el apoyo de sus conocidos inmediatos.

Changmin creyó que había encontrado a LA chica. Lo creyó por bastante tiempo, a pesar de las distancias, complicaciones y de las pequeñas trifulcas donde el carácter mesurado de ambos parecía hacerse pólvora. Pero sus horarios se hicieron todavía más complicados y de forma acumulativa, los mensajes, las video-llamadas y apenas verse una vez cada luna nueva, dejaron de ser suficientes.

—Es lo mejor —murmuró Victoria con una sonrisa triste.

Hasta ese momento, no había creído en los rompimientos amigables. Tomó su barbilla con afecto y depositó un beso en sus labios, un contacto seco y que no duró mucho.

Aquel fue su primer beso de despedida.

 

M.

La kyu-line estaba hiperactiva, varias botellas de vino y algunas latas de cerveza adornaban el departamento de Kyuhyun. La cabeza de Changmin se sentía ligera, como si alguien le hubiera introducido aire a propósito.

La mano de Minho en su pierna era cálida y cómoda, pero cuando subió, instintivamente le dio un manotazo y enarcó una ceja. Se levantó hacia el servicio y allí fue acorralado, y demasiado ebrio, cansado… curioso, no luchó.

No era su primer beso dado en estado de ebriedad y del que luego se preguntaría, “¿Qué demonios fue eso?”, pero sí el primero con un hombre.

Fue un beso con sabor a alcohol y a cigarrillos, a peligro por poder ser descubiertos en cualquier instante, y con fuerza, casi bruto. Changmin no había experimentado antes esa sensación de dominancia y la encontró interesante, aunque ni bien entendió a cabalidad qué sucedía, apartó a Minho y le dijo con ojos muertos que no podía volver a ocurrir.

 

Y.

Yunho tenía la fastidiosa costumbre de beber del pico de la botella, así que habían compartido saliva más veces de las que se tomó la molestia de contar.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —se quejó una vez.

—Lo que pasa es que quiero darte besos indirectos, Minie —le comunicó con una falsa seriedad, antes de darle una palmada en la espalda y reír alto, aún demasiado eufórico y lleno de adrenalina por el concierto que acababan de dar.

¿Besos indirectos? Vaya tontería…

Pero de ser el caso, Yunho se llevaba todos los suyos gracias a que vivían como sombra del otro durante sus actividades como dúo, tan encimados que solo debían buscarlo a Yunho o a él para saber dónde estaba el otro. Se sentaban juntos aunque hubiera muchos asientos vacíos a la redonda, compartían habitación en sus viajes y obviamente, bebían de la misma botella, algo que no hacía ni siquiera con sus novias.

—Tus bacterias son mis bacterias —le dijo Yunho otro día que se quejó de lo mismo.

Changmin se limitó a rodar los ojos, sin contradecirle.

 

Y. II

El primer beso que le dio a Yunho ocurrió en Japón, en el departamento en el que vivían y después de haber cumplido con una agenda aniquiladora. Ambos solo querían dormir, pero el mánager les hizo ramen instantáneo para suplir el almuerzo y la cena que se habían perdido.

—Recuérdame por qué hago esto —murmuró Changmin cuando quedaron solos, la palma de su mano derecha cubriendo sus ojos, su cuerpo desparramado en el sillón—. Creo que he alcanzado un nuevo nivel de cansancio…

—Mañana tenemos un fanmeeting y un vuelo a Osaka, Changdolie.

—Argh, hyung, mátame y entierra mis huesos en un lugar donde pueda descansar por toda la eternidad sin ser molestado.

La carcajada de Yunho fue apacible, como si ni siquiera tuviera las fuerzas de reírse por lo alto. Se paró a su lado y haló de su mano, animándolo a que fuera a acostarse a su cama. Changmin gruñó antes de ceder. Se levantó demasiado rápido y se mareó, teniendo que ser sujetado por el otro hombre para no caer. Quedaron muy juntos, la boca de Yunho próxima a la suya… y lo besó, haciéndolo sin reflexionar en las consecuencias, llevado por su raciocino nublado, por el agotamiento extremo y pérdida de realidad por unos milisegundos.

—¿Qué haces, Minie? —preguntó Yunho con cuidado, sin separarse.

—No lo sé.

 

Y. III

Después de semanas de estar actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, Changmin se hartó y aprovechando el ambiente cerrado y privado del auto, se sentó en el medio del asiento en vez del extremo contrario y pegado a la ventana.

—No podemos seguir así.

—¿Uhm? ¿De qué hablas?

Frustrado, hizo gestos en el aire y Yunho parpadeó.

Su charla fue interrumpida por haber llegado a su destino y no fue hasta que cumplieron con el photoshoot, que Changmin se dio la libertad de utilizar los camerinos para hablar, previa disculpa a sus coordinoonas, mánager y otras personas.

Con la puerta cerrada y en murmullos furiosos porque las paredes no eran insonorizas, le dejó en claro a Yunho que se hallaba a un paso de la locura, que no había pegado el ojo en tres días y todo era su culpa. Que el pecho le dolía y que era una jodida mierda estar explotando de ese modo porque no era un crío, y “No quiero arruinar nada”.

—No entiendo —dijo Yunho y Changmin hubiera podido dar un brinco hacia él para propinarle un porrazo, no importaba que se hubiese arrepentido hasta su siguiente vida.

Sin embargo, al avanzar hacia Yunho, lo que hizo fue darle un segundo beso, este apasionado y salvaje, jalando de sus cabellos y obligándole a abrir la boca. Un beso donde manifestaba su impotencia y sus temores, sus sentimientos rudimentarios y hormonados a pesar de haber pasado la adolescencia hacía mucho. Un beso tosco que resultaría en el labio inferior de Yunho levemente hinchado y una erección dolorosa atrapada en sus pantalones.

Fue el primer beso que compartieron en un ambiente de trabajo, y el más descuidado porque el seguro no estaba echado y cualquier pudo haberlos encontrado adheridos como imanes.

 

Y. IV

Había pasado un par de meses sin ver a Yunho por el servicio militar y ni bien pudo, lo abrazó hasta que los músculos de sus brazos dolieron y un quejido llegó a sus oídos.

—Yo también te he extrañado, Minie —dijo Yunho con una sonrisa cálida y Changmin aplastó su boca contra la suya, sus manos aferradas a su nuca.

Ese no era su primer beso, en definitiva no sería el último, pero fue el que le confirmó que ese concepto tan usado y barato del “amor de mi vida” podía ser real y no solo una ridiculez inventada por almas románticas.

Un beso con sabor a “te necesito” y a “te amo”, y uno que borraba absolutamente todos los anteriores que había tenido con otras personas.


End file.
